


FNAF AU

by Graffiti_Kami



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffiti_Kami/pseuds/Graffiti_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Mike is a practical human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNAF AU

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's.
> 
> I got the newspaper articles and the recorded messages from the FNAF wikia page.

Mike really needed a job. He was 19 years old, fresh out of college, and was now in the process of drowning in bills. So yes, he needed a job.

Mike sat at his small kitchen table, looking through the section of the newspaper that held the job offers. The teen was 5'7", and pale from head to toe. He had black hair that ended at his neck and covered his bright green eyes. The green was accented by dark eyelids from a combination insomnia and all-nighters. The white hoodie he wore went over the waistline of the blue jeans and stopped at the top of his thighs. Mike wore no shoes or accessories, and was currently twirling a red pen around in his fingers as he leaned over the papers.

Mike already had a few possible jobs in mind, but it never hurt to have a back up plan. As he turned the page, his eyes caught the back and white picture of a bear like an island in a sea of text. The words "help wanted" were large and attention grabbing.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am." Mike mumbled to himself.

"Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters." It seemed like an easy enough job, and it didn't need any past experience to complete. Mike was contemplating whether taking the job would be worth the work hours when the next blurb of text registered in his mind.

"Not responsible for injury/dismemberment."

What? Mike could understand the injury part. Being a security guard would come with its own set of risks, but dismemberment? Unless some freakish serial killer broke into a kid's pizzeria in the middle of the night while no one was supposedly there, snuck past all the cameras unseen, get through the restaurant without any lights on, and brought an easily hidden weapon long and sharp enough to tear through flesh, muscle, connective tissue, and bone without getting too injured from the victim fighting back, there shouldn't be any reason for dismemberment. Unless there were some dangerous machines with the ability to rip someone limb from limb in the building...which wouldn't be good. It was a family establishment for goodness sake! There were children who could wander off and get into things they shouldn't be getting into!

But, Mike reasoned, a security guard would have a weapon to protect them self with until they could call the police if anyone were to break in. And he probably wouldn't be getting dismembered any time soon. The boy figured that he would set up an appointment with the manager for an interview. The job was only minimum wage, and if something did happen, he could quit at the end of the week. Besides, there was no guarantee that he would even get the job.

\----------

"You've got the job!"

"What?" Mike had, infact, set up the appointment fro the next day, and had arrived at the establishment and had just gotten the manager's attention focused on him for the first time in the half hour that he had been there. The manager had been more focused on keeping the little brats from wrecking the dining room anymore that they already had. It was only until after the twenty or so kids had been dragged, screaming, out the door that the older man realized someone was trying to get his attention.

Mike had just finished explained that he had called last night for an interview for the job offer as security guard, when the man had let out an almost relieved laugh and said that the teen was hired.

"Seriously? You're hiring me?"

"Of course! Honestly, we're a bit desperate right now and no one else has called in for the job. You're the first one! Can you start tonight? Believe it or not, it's been almost two weeks since we've had someone here for the night shift. Nothing has happened, but I'd rather not tempt fate. I'll get you your uniform right now, they're in the storage room right over there." The man walked off to the back corner of the dining area where there was indeed a door that said "storage" and underneath that, "employees only".

"I have to wear a uniform?"

"Yeah, but it's more of a formality. As long as you wear it, you should be fine. If you wanted to, you could wear something over it, like a sweatshirt. It's not like anyone's going to be here but you. What size are you? You're pretty skinny looking, I'm not sure if we've got an exact size for such a little guy. The closest in here is a small, but it should be fine; not like you're going to be moving all that much..."

Mike then realized something. His new boss was kind of...bossy. He didn't give Mike any chance to respond to his question or comments. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid having any silence, or as if he didn't want Mike say anything or ask any questions. Or maybe he just liked to hear himself talk.

"Anyway, you're new office is in the way back of the back of the building, along with everything you need. I would love to show you around, but as you can imagine I'm a bit busy at the moment. But you should come maybe an hour early, that way I could give you a tour and allow yourself to get acquainted with your new home!" As the manager was hurrying towards the new wave of kids, he called back, "See you tonight!"

Now Mike was officially irritated. The guy hadn't even given him a chance to say anything. While the teen didn't have any prior engagements at nearly midnight, he could have. And if he had, he wouldn't have been able to get a word in with how that guy was going. And then he just walked off! How rude!

Now that he was relatively alone, Mike had a minute to look around the pizzeria. The dining area was large, and it was obvious that it was set up to have the stage as the center of attention. On it, there was a large purple rabbit, and bright yellow bird, and a bear like the one Mike had seen in the newspaper advertisement. He assumed that the bear must have been the main mascot of the place, Freddy something-or-other. The rest of the animatronics' names were unknown, but Mike could care less. He was exhausted from "talking" with his boss, could feel a headache coming on over the horizon of his mind, and to top it all off he had to come back to this place in less than five hours.

Mike could tell his day wasn't going to get any better.

\------------

Mike had arrived at 11:00 o'clock sharp. He could see the lights in the building were still on. They illuminated that single car in the parking lot. It must belong to the manager, he was supposed to be the only other person there. As Mike walked through the door, he saw that the three animatronics up on stage were shut down along with the stage lights. They looked as if they were sleeping...while standing. Sleep-standing.

Mike had called out for the manager a few times after not seeing him in the dining area, but got no response back. The boy figured the guy was in the bathroom or too far to hear him, so decided to wait. The manager wouldn't be that long.

After 45 minutes and nearly falling asleep at one of the large tables in the dining room, Mike heard voice.

"Ah, Mike! There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" The teen turned to see the manager coming from the hallway.

Mike sent the older man a disbelieving glace. Late? He'd been right on time. If anything, Mike had thought he had gotten the time wrong and arrived early. The manager was the one who had taken over half an hour to show his face. Before he could say anything, the boy was cut off.

"Anyway, let's go. I'll give you a quick tour of this place," the man said speeding back toward to hallway he had come from. "I have some business to take care of soon, so I have to get going asap."

Now Mike was even more confused. If the man had prior engagements, why didn't he give an earlier time? Or send one of his other employees to give the tour? It made no sense, but Mike was unable to get a word in. He was too focused on matching his boss's quick pace and filing away all the information he said about the rooms.

"And this is your new office. The tablet is hooked up to all the cameras in the restaurant. The only room you can't see is the kitchen, you only have audio in there. I've been meaning to fix that for a while, just never really got around to it, you know? Any questions? No? Okay! Anyway, that's all, have fun, good luck! Hope to see you tomorrow!" And with that, the man practically ran out the pizzeria without a backwards glance.

Mike had to give the guy credit, the teen hadn't even realize they had made it back to the dining area until the guy had left, let alone gotten to ask any questions. The new nightwatch tugged on the loose collar of his uniform. In all seriousness, the man had seemed really nervous, and that was making Mike a bit nervous. The creepy animatronics that stood on the stage weren't helping at all.

In the light of day, the machines were rather friendly looking if a bit stained and dirty, what with the childish coloring and funky voices. But at night, when all the colors turned a dull grey, and the animals stopped moving, they didn't look nearly as inviting. Searching for a distraction from the freaky robots, Mike glanced at his watch.

11:56 pm.

The teen began to make his way back to his "new" office. Honestly, the place hadn't even been cleaned out. There were cobwebs, a thick layer of dust, and even a red and white soda cup, presumably from the last security guard.

Mike got to the office just as the clock struck 12:00 and all the lights shut off. The manager had at least mentioned that the restaurant was on an electricity budget, so all the lights except the ones in his office would shut off at 12:00 o'clock, and stay that way until 6:00 am. He sat in the worn rolly-chair and made a grab for the tablet that sat on the desk. It was too far away.

Mike huffed. He felt crappy and had a headache. He didn't feel like moving, thank-you-very-much. Instead of putting his feet on the ground to roll the chair, he jerked forward a few times, causing the chair to scoot along to ground in small increments until he was close enough to just grasp the closest corner of the tablet. And if Mike grinned triumphantly, if a little childishly, no one was there to know.

The night watch jumped a bit in his seat as he heard a phone go off. He hadn't seen a phone in the office, so where was the ringing coming from? He looked around until he heard a click and someone began talking.

“Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm., I actually worked in that office before you. I’m…finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so…I know it can be a little overwhelming, but i’m here to tell you: there’s nothing to worry about, uhh, you’ll do fine! So…let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?"

"Uh…let’s see. First there’s an introductory greeting from the company i’m supposed to read. Eeh it’s kind of a legal thing, you know. ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazzbear’s Pizza: a magical place where kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazzbear entertainment is not responsible for damage, property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person’s report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah.’

"Now that might seem bad, I know, there’s really nothing to worry about."

Mike was unsure if Phone Guy actually heard what he had just said. Usually people would call the police before they cleaned the crime scene.

"Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were force to sing…those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok."

That guy had said "quirky" to describe a creepy animatronic...

"So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uhh, they’re left with some kind of ‘free-roaming mode’ at night. Uhhh…something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh…they used to wander during the day too, but then there was the bite of eighty seven. Yeah…i-it’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"

...what...the...hell...

Mike wasn't really sure what he would have said to that, even if his brain hadn't short-circuited at "free-roaming mode" and "without the frontal lobe". He didn't want to be stuck in a building with freakish cartoon characters in the dark! Especially not now that he knew they could take a chunk out of his skull!

"Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the nightwatchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters…uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a person. They’ll-they’ll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that’s against the rules at Freddy Fazzbear’s Pizza, they’ll probably try ta…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Umm, now that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uhh…the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask. …Yeah they don’t tell you these things when you sign up…"

No shit!

"But hey! First day should be a breeze, I’ll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.

"Alright. Goodnight.”

Mike took a moment to calm down. The guy on the phone, now dubbed "Phone Guy", had just said that the animatronics would walk around the restaurant and if they were to see him, they would get the urge to stuff him inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. And that was just horrifying.

Not the stuffing inside a suit thing. That, Mike found terrifying, but also fascinating that they would have enough strength to push a human's round head into a small, relatively square, hole. But did it really have to be the bear? Out of all the animatronics at this place, it had to be the lamest one. That thought of possibly getting shoved into something so boring was what caused Mike to turn slowly to the door to his left.

The teen stared into the darkness silently for a moment, and pressed the button labeled "light". Just outside the door, there was the purple bunny from before.

Instead of screaming, like he almost did, Mike kept staring at the large rabbit animatronic as his hand crept up to the large red button labeled "door". The two stared at each other until the thick sheet of metal came slamming down, breaking their line of sight. Mike quickly turned to the right door and turned on the light. There was no one there.

The teen let out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to the tablet in his lap.

It was going to be a long night.

\------------

Mike thought that he was doing well for his first night there. He was alive and still had 7% power left. Woohoo for beginner's luck!

He figured that the manager had been acting all fidgety and nervous because he knew what happened to the security guards at night. Mike assumed that the animatronics usually killed them, unless they survived the week. If they did get through the week, they were probably scarred for life, and would quit.

Mike had to agree. Minimum wage was not worth the stress that came with this job. The hours weren't worth it either.

As the clock flipped to 6:00 am, Mike had to stop himself from falling to his knees and praying to the heavens. He knew his shift ended at 6:00, but he had no idea if the animatronics were programmed to go back to the stage at that time, or if they would keep trying to kill him, so he had to stay cautious. Mike checked the camera quickly with the 5% of power he had left. He didn't see any of the machines around, until he got to the stage camera.

Mike took a moment to wonder at how quickly and quietly these animatronics could move when they wanted to. During the day, it seemed like just slowly lifting an arm caused a quiet "whir" sound of their gears turning, but Mike didn't hear them at all during his shift; not even when they seemingly teleported from one end of the building to the other. The only time he heard any noise was when the bird thing had gone into the kitchen, apparently to knock around some pots and pans. Mike didn't have any idea what the thing could possibly want in the kitchen, or why it would require so much noise, but he didn't bother asking.

The security guard quietly peaked out the left door. He didn't see anyone, but that wasn't saying much. The hall was pitch black. Not for the first time, Mike cursed himself for not bringing the flashlight he owned, tucked somewhere in his apartment. It was for emergencies, like a sudden black out, or teasing the neighbor's cats, but honestly Mike thought this could be considered an emergency.

He crept down the hall, making his way back to the main dining room, looking over his shoulder periodically. Mike knew the animatronics were back on the stage, but they had just spent a whole six hours scaring the shit out of the teen. He thought he had a right to be paranoid.

Finally in the dining area, Mike cast a glance at the animatronics on stage. They looked as if they hadn't moved all morning. He couldn't help glaring a bit. Here Mike was, heart pounding, blood racing, probably looking as if he had some sort of contagious disease, and there they were, standing there all perfectly innocent.

"See you tomorrow morning." Mike mumbled, "Jerks."

The dark haired human quickly slipped through the glass doors, just barely remembering to lock up behind himself.

\------------

When Mike got home he pulled off his uniform, tugged on a soft t-shirt, and collapsed into bed. He slept six hours straight, a record for him.

Mike sat up for a moment, before grabbing his laptop. Booting the computer up, he thought about his new workplace. He should probably know some more about it, if he was going to be working there for the rest of the week.

After double clicking the icon for the search engine, Mike glanced at his ancient alarm clock.

12:37 pm

 

He had about 5 hours before he had to get ready for work. Mike got up off the bed and went to his kitchenette. If he was going to be serious about this, he had to get some lunch because he was starving.

\------------

An hour and a half later, Mike learned quite a bit about the current pizzeria. It was actually a smaller remake of an earlier, larger restaurant of the same name. He learned the names of the animatronics, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear. There had been quite a few sites that had suggested there being a fourth character, but any other evidence of this mystery animatronic was deleted. There was also mention of "The Bite of 87", but there were no real details on it.

Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza had apparently been a chain of family restaurants, but sometime during 1980s had, "...decided to downsize, for better quality of food, entertainment, and restaurants". That was what the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment had said in an interview. Mike didn't buy it.

Why would a company that was making billions of dollars from it's many pizzerias suddenly get the idea to tear down all but one?

Mike leaned back in his bed. If something had happened with the fourth character, something that caused the restaurant bad publicity, it would make sense that Fazbear Entertainment would pay a lot of money to have it erased. The majority of the company's money comes, not from the children it attracts, but from parents who had cash to spend.

If there was an incident where a child's safety at Freddy's was suddenly put into question, then parents would stop going. Mike guessed that this phantom fourth animatronic had harmed someone, or something along those lines. Probably an injury to the head, which resulted in extensive damage to the frontal lobe, if what Phone Guy had mentioned was true. That would explain why Mike hadn't seen the character during his time in the building. To encourage people to forget the incident, the company would have either had the machine destroyed, or hidden it somewhere it would never be seen again.

That was probably the reason why the animatronics had been limited to walking around at night, instead of during the day, where they could, at some point, create a reenactment of "The Bite of 87".

But that didn't explain why the company had suddenly downsized. "The Bite" had only happened in one location, that wouldn't cause them to lose enough money to be forced to cut the majority of it's restaurants loose.

Mike sighed. He had gone searching for information, and had only found more mysteries. The raven haired teen got up to get dressed. He still had over three hours until he had to get ready for work, there was still time to visit the public library.

\------------

After being directed to the archives, Mike began digging. He looked for anything the had to do with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, The Bite of 87, Fazbear Entertainment, and reports of animatronics acting out.

Mike felt that he hit the jackpot as he stumbled upon several old newspaper articles.

"Kids Vanish at Local Pizzeria - Bodies not Found.

"Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead.

"Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."

Mike felt a little horrified at the thought of someone getting a child to trust them by being one of their heroes, even if that hero encouraged them to eat pizza and sing obnoxious songs about said pizza. They get the child to trust them so inexplicably, only to turn around and murder them! Granted, the paper said their bodies were never found, but still.

The boy sighed. With the way his day was going, the next paper would probably say three more children went missing.

"Five Children now Reported Missing. Suspect Convicted."

Mike face-palmed.

"Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room.

"While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria.

"'It's a tragedy.'"

Mike couldn't help but close his eyes and hope beyond hope that those kids were able to move on. But although Mike hated to admit it, the fact was those poor children's spirits were probably still trapped wherever that bastard had stuffed their bodies.

And wasn't that a terrifying thought. Where the hell would he have put their corpses? The paper said the suspect lured them into a back room, so he couldn't have been a customer. Going anywhere but the bathroom and dining area was prohibited to anyone but employees. And it was a back room, which were generally locked during business hours, so the suspect would have had to have a key to get into the room. The only people with keys to the locked rooms would have been the manager, mechanics that fixed and repaired the animatronics, and security guards...like Mike.

And where would the suspect go after getting into the back room and presumably killing a child? He couldn't drag a dead body through a restaurant during business hours, he would definitely be caught. But as far as Mike knew, there were no doors (or windows big enough) to the outside in any room but the dining room, and down at the end of the hallway. And the manager had told him that the hallway exit door was for emergencies only and would send an alarm to the police station and fire department if opened. All of the employees knew the door sets off an alarm, further suggesting the man had worked at Freddy's. Which meant the man must have known the only way of getting out of the building with the kids would be to go through the front door, but again, witnesses.

Unless he never got the kids out of the building.

Mike felt rather disgusted with that train of thought. Where in the restaurant would he keep five dead bodies and how the hell had he kept anyone from finding them? Mike moved onto the next article to see if it would shine some light on his questions.

"Local Pizzeria Threatened with Shutdown over Sanitation.

"Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over the foul odor coming from the much loved animal mascots.

"Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent likened them to 'reanimated carcasses'."

So, here was a funny idea. The mascot impersonator stuffed their bodies into the animatronics.

Mike felt like throwing up. He remembered what Phone Guy had said.

"...they’ll probably try ta…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit. Umm, now that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uhh…the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth would pop out the front of the mask."

Mike suddenly had a phobia of being stuffed inside an animatronic while he was still kicking and screaming. The dark haired boy quickly read the last article, hoping it would say something about the animatronics being checked for dead children.

No suck luck.

"Local Pizzeria said to Close by Year's End.

"After the long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that struck there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end.

"Despite the year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company.

"'These characters will live on. In the hearts of kids, these characters will live on.' -CEO"

Well, that explained the minimum wage of a job that should pay a billion dollars every week with insurance. Freddy's would be closing by the end of the year. The restaurant business would probably be abandoned along with the building, animatronics, and the children's bodies, wherever the perverted son of a bitch hid them.

Mike swore to himself, he would get those poor babies closure before the end of the year if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think. Any mistakes that you guys caught? The story will develop a lot more in the next chapter, if you all want a next chapter, that is.
> 
> I couldn't think of a possible title for this either. If you have any ideas, maybe you could help me out. Thanks!


End file.
